Janjian Yuk
by Apine Shim
Summary: Yunho namja nerd yang ditembak oleh Jaejoong namja cantik yang populer di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? YAOI [Oneshot]


Title : Janjian Yuk [Remake]

Cast : YunJae

Genre : Romance

Rate : K

Disclamair : Cerita ini milik Christian Pramudia dari buku kumpulan cerpen 'Loveddiction'. Their cast not mine. Pin agak mengubah kata-kata lebih formal.

Enjoy...

"Kau mau makan apa Yun?" Suaranya lembut sekali.

Aku terpaku. Dalam hati aku berpikir, mimpi apa aku semalam bisa nge-date sama_ namja_ paling cantik dan populer satu sekolah?

"Yak! Makan apa, Yun!" Kali ini aku kaget. Kenapa seperti suara satpam? Bagaimana bisa? Aku termangu.

"Aku bisa jadi lebih galak daripada satpam kalo kamu diam saja!" Aku melongo. Kenapa _namja_ cantik ini bisa membaca pikiranku? Aku spontan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tidak perlu bisa membaca pikiran kalo kamu terus melempem seperti ini, aku tinggalin nih..." Ancamnya.

"Eh, eh ! jangan..._mian_" Aku hanya meringis.

"Nah itu bisa bicara!" Wajahnya kenapa jadi galak. Aku harus tetap sabar. Kencan pertama tidak berjalan mulus. Mati aku.

"Aku ingin makan nasi goreng seafood, sama minum ice tea aja deh."

Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan di kencan kedua kali ini.

"Eh! Siapa yang mau makan? Kita nonton saja. Ada film Jepang bagus. Suka film Jepang kan? Awas kalau tidak." Dia melotot.

Kencan kedua, gagal. Gagal lagi gagal lagi!

"Hari ini harinya kamu. Kamu mau makan, mau nonton, kamu yang milih yah, _hyung_..." Aku berusaha lucu, terus terang.

"Ah, aku tidak ingin ke mana-mana. Ingin di rumah saja. Terserah, kamu mau apa tidak!"

Kencan ketiga, kubur aku saja hidup-hidup!

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kencan lebih susah daripada matematika. Berhadapan dengannya lebih susah daripada berhadapan dengan seonsaengnim fisika. Aku Jung Yunho, _namja nerd_ yang beruntung saja dapat _namja_ paling cantik satu sekolah. Dia butuh orang yang bisa mengerjakan pr-pr matematika dan fisikanya, lalu dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Karena aku tidak punya _namjachingu_ ataupun _yeojachingu_ dan belum pernah pacaran, tiba-tiba mendapatkan tawaran ini tentu aku terima. Jujur, tanpa pemikiran panjang. Maka itulah awal dari semua kesulitanku di dunia sampai saat ini.

Kim Jaejoong, namanya. Jaejoong itu sebenarnya pintar tidak pernah punya waktu untuk belajar. Suka bergaul, hobi belanjanya enggak bisa dikendalikan dan pergaulannya dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ atau _namja__-namja _yang berstatus uke dengan sosialita yang sudah kelewat batas _namja_ untuk ukuran anak SMA. Pada suatu hari, Jaejoong terancam tidak naik kelas karena nilai-nilai matematika, Fisika, Kimia dan Geografinya merah semua. Dia kemudian les privat tapi semua gagal. Jaejoong tidak menyukai semua gurunya. Lalu dia mempunyai ide untuk menyatakan perasaannya menjadi _namjachingu_nya dengan alasan yang sederhana, aku siswa dengan nilai tinggi. Maka cerita dimulai dengan: _namja _cantik populer di sekolah berpacaran dengan _namja nerd_.

Aku memang _namja nerd_ paling beruntung sedunia, karena ditembak sama Jaejoong. Awalnya aku berpikir begitu. Setelah serentetan peristiwa tajam, terpecaya, dan terkini yang ku alami, aku menyesal! Mengerjakan soal matematika. Aku pakai logika. Apalagi fisika. Tapi bodohnya aku, untuk kali ini, nilai mata pelajaran 'kencan'-ku dapat nol, seperti nobita. Nol besar!

"Kalau kamu masih dekat-dekat dengan Jaejoong, sudah dipastikan kamu korban _bullying_ berikutnya!" Kata Yoochun sahabat sekaligus si cassanova sekolahku.

Banyak juga ancaman dari _namja-namja_ lain.

"Coba aja kamu berani nerusin hubungan dengan Jaejoong, kamu akan jadi sate!"

"_You die_ Yunho, _You DIE_!"

Ancaman-ancaman seperti itu yang sepertinya tidak logis, sungguh terjadi. Sampai segitu_ lebay_-nya _namja-namja_ SMA seumuranku memperjuangkan _namja_ cantik incaran mereka. Inilah yang aku maksud awal dari kesialanku SEDUNIA! Aku menyesal menerima tawaran menjadi _namjachingu_ Jaejoong. Tolong Yunho ya Pencipta semesta...

"Y = ax2 + bx2 + c begitu rumusnya, Jaejoong ". Aku menghela nafas semoga tidak ada yang salah dalam penjelasanku. Jaejoong terlihat serius mengerjakan soal-soal yang akuberikan. Sesaat aku perhatikan. Dia memang cantik, kalau tidak sedang marah. Dia memang manis. Kalau tidak cerewetin aku. Dia memang baik kalau tidak memarahiku.

"Eh, Yun. Benar tidak yang sudah aku kerjakan ini?" Jaejoong menyodorkan pr-nya. Aku memeriksa sebentar, "Kalau yang ini salah, gini caranya Jae..."

Hari-hari kami setelah belajar bersama itu kelihatannya sudah semakin membaik. Jaejoong lebih fokus dengan materi-materi pelajarannya daripada kejutekannya padaku. Memang seringnya karena pola komunikasi dating-ku yang tidak benar. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana memperlakukan seorang _namja_ cantik berstatus _uke_. Koreksi. Ehem! Pacar.

Ada perasaan aneh, akhir-akhir ini. cupu kali ya. Aku takut kehilangan Jaejoong. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia sudah pintar buat pr-nya dan tidak butuh aku lagi menjadi _namjachingu_nya? Aku merenung sesaat. Apa ini yang namanya galau?

"Yunho..." Jaejoong tiba-tiba mendatangiku di meja kantin. Aku lalu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan dia duduk di depanku. Aku tidak berani meliriknya maka kulanjutkan saja makan roti bakar, menu kesukaanku di kantin.

"_Gomawo_ sudah membantu mengajariku kemarin. Aku pulang dulu"

Kali ini aku melirik binar mata besarnya. Hangat sekali. Berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak jutek. Tidak cerewet.

Jaejoong lalu meninggalkanku. Aku seperti tidak rela melepaskanya. Kupandangi terus Jaejoong dari belakang, seolah ini pertemuan terakhir kami. Eh tunggu. Jangan-jangan maksudnya terima kasih tadi adalah, terima kasih sudah menjadi pacarnya selama ini. tepatnya pacar asal status saja yang penting bisa mengajarinya matematika. Baiklah. Ini Yunho. Ini _appa_ Yunho, itu _eomma_ Yunho. Yunho sedang sedih.

Kini aku menyebut diriku: Yunho galau. Sekian dan terima kasih.

Pagi ini aku berangkat ke sekolah tanpa semangat. Aku tahu awalnya aku senang bisa menjadi _namjachingu_ Jaejoong. Tahap berikutnya menderinya, berikutnya jengkel sekali sampai tersiksa mendapat tekanan dan ancaman dari _namja_-_namja_ pengagumnya. Kini tahap akhir, aku tidak mau kehilangannya.

Jaejoong sudah bisa mengerjakan pelajaran-pelajaran itu sendiri. Jaejoong sudah fasih dengan rumus-rumus matematika dan fisika yang aku ajarkan.

Sementara aku semakin tidak paham dengan rumus-rumus mencintai _namja_ cantik itu.

Baiklah Jaejoong, aku harus melepaskanmu dengan ikhlas. Toh, dari awal kamu bukan untukku. Aduh. Kenapa kemarin Yunho galau hari ini menjadi Yunho drama?

Aku sudah tiba di gerbang sekolah dan berjalan ke kelas. Sesaat aku melihat beberapa teman _namja_ cantik kelasku mendatangiku. Mereka memberikan kalungan bunga. Saat aku menolak, meraka memaksa untuk tetap mengalungkan bunga itu kemudian menyalamiku. _Okey_. Sekarang aku merasa seperti bapak-bapak pejabat. Aku ingin berbalik langkah, namun tiba-tiba kudengar aluran musik riang mengalun.

Jaejoong!

Dia membawa gitar dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.

Oww! Ini bukan _reality_ _show_ sebuah televisi, kan? Aku bukan korban lelucon apalah hari ini, kan? Langkahku tidak bisa berhenti, aku mendekati Jaejoong yang cantik sekali pagi ini. Apalagi sambil menyanyi.

Aku masih kebingungan sendiri. sementara teman-teman sekolahku sudah mengelilingi kami. Jaejoong lalu menghentikan sudah mengelilingi kami. Jaejoong lalu menghentikan nyanyiannya dan menulis sesuatu di kertas.

Yunho, _jeongmal_ _gomawo_ sudah mengajariku selama ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk masih sambil kebingungan.

Jaejoong menulis lagi dan menunjukkannya kepadaku :

Yunho, janjian yuk. Mau?

Aku kemudian menggeleng makin kebingungan dan melafalkan "Apa?" tanpa suara.

"Nanti kalau sudah pengumuman kelulusan, kita janjian yuk. Kamu mau tidak?" Jaejoong kali ini bersuara.

"A...pa?" Aku terbata.

"Janji, kalau aku menyatakan perasaanmu untuk menjadi namjachinguku nanti sehabis kelulusan, kamu terima, ya?" Jaejoong agak malu-malu.

Wajahku seperti kepiting rebus kali ini. Aku laki-laki paling malu sedunia. Entah harus bangga atau malu, tepatnya. Seorang _namja_ cantik menyatakan perasaannya padaku di depan banyak orang.

"Yunho..." Jaejoong membuyarkan imajinasiku. Entah nyata atau mimpi. Aku lalu mengangguk.

Riuh tepuk tangan satu kelas seakan menjadi gong acara pagi ini. Jaejoong lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk kepadaku. Tak lama dia berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Warga kelas bertepuk tangan lagi mengiring kepergian Jaejoong.

Aku masih melongo.

Namaku Jung Yunho. _namja_ _nerd_ plus cupu sedunia yang ditembak _namja_ cantik di depan kelas. Entah dia sedang khilaf atau sadar yang penting aku bahagis. Aku nantikan janjinya.

THE END

*ghamsahamnida bow from Apine Shim

Ketularan Nobi yang nge-remake cerpen, hehe :D

RCL please~


End file.
